


(Fan Art) Crowley Selfie, Rome (Portrait style)

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Selfie, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Portrait of Crowley in Rome





	(Fan Art) Crowley Selfie, Rome (Portrait style)

I was inspired by the recent Makeup Chair Selfies of David Tennant as Crowley that I saw on Twitter yesterday.

Digital painting with Paint.net and a mouse.

Original posts on [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187388042241/crowley-in-rome-digital-painting-paint-net-with), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1167640949180305411), and the [A Madness 2 Method's Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/510478686394176/?type=3&theater).


End file.
